


Date Night: Alanah Pearce

by RT_Smut



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Breast Fucking, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Alanah chooses one lucky Twitter follower to go on a date with her! My commissions are closed until October.
Relationships: Alanah Pearce/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Date Night: Alanah Pearce

“If I somehow manage to pass the number of followers the Halo Twitter account has on my own Twitter then I’ll take one of my lovely followers out on a date! Just the two of us!” Alanah Pearce said to herself as she wrote out and posted her latest tweet. 

This idea came to her after Halo Infinite was delayed. She thought that if her followers couldn’t enjoy the newest Halo game this holiday that they should at the very least have  _ something _ to look forward to. Plus, it didn’t hurt to have over a million followers when it came time to negotiate sponsorships or anything of the sort. As Alanah was looking over her tweet and seeing the reactions it was getting she realized she completely forgot to impose some kind of deadline. Judging by how much her follower count was going up already she knew she didn’t have to make the deadline too far in advance, but she also wanted to be somewhat generous in case there was some drop-off at some point. So, she set the deadline for two weeks to surpass the Halo Twitter account in followers. It wasn’t going to be an easy feat, normally, seeing as how Alanah needed to double her current follower count in such a short time span. However, She managed to gain an additional 100,000 followers in just the first day. 

For the next two weeks Alanah watched her follower count like a hawk. She even got distracted while she was at work and while she was playing video games. As she got closer and closer to her goal the more antsy she became. It didn’t help that after the first week there was a massive drop-off in new followers. It also came at the worst time because it happened when Alanah was less than 10,000 followers away from her goal. And it stayed like that for the next few days. Alanah knew she shouldn’t care this much about some self-imposed goal, especially one as trivial as Twitter followers, but she was so frustrated that she was so close to her goal. But, looking at how her numbers had stagnated, she knew she had to resort to drastic measures to meet her goal in time. 

Alanah sighed as she wrote her next tweet. “Whoever gets to go on the date with me won’t be disappointed.” 

Alanah attached a picture of herself in sexy black lingerie and published the tweet. That did the trick. She surpassed her goal within ten minutes of posting that tweet and picture. But her follower count continued to rise with no end in sight. That tweet ended up becoming her most-liked tweet in a matter of a couple of hours. But she didn’t care about that. She was elated that she finally hit her goal. The next thing she had to do was select someone at random to invite for a date. She settled on using a random number generator and using that number to correspond to a specific follower on her list. But, it took her longer than she thought it would to do it that way since the first dozen or so accounts she got were all spam accounts. But, she eventually found an account with an actual user. 

“Well Brian, today’s your lucky day.” Alanah said to herself as she typed out the winning message to Brian’s account. 

After looking through his profile, Alanah was feeling fairly good about her choice. From the pictures he had posted, Alanah saw that he was about 6 feet all, a bit overweight, average looking, and he was Hispanic. Alanah chuckled as Brian replied to her message immediately with such joy that normally would only be reserved if someone had won the lottery. But, Alanah realized that Brian didn't win a lottery in a sense. As they discussed where they should meet up for their date Alanah realized that going to a restaurant in the middle of a pandemic wasn’t the best idea and tried thinking of somewhere else they could meet up. But, every place Alanah came up with posed the same issue. 

“If it’s alright with you, we could just have the date at your place?” Brain suggested. 

Alanah was about to refute, but came to the realization that there was no other option in this situation. She replied to Brian, agreeing with his suggestion and then made plans for his visit. Luckily they had an opening in their respective schedules that weekend so they scheduled the date for Saturday night, which was only a couple of days away. 

Alanah spent the rest of her free time cleaning her apartment. Once it was cleaned she cleaned it again. It had been a very long time since she had invited anyone over and neglected cleaning it during the pandemic. The next thing she did was go out and buy some food to make for the two of them on their date. Alanah really wanted to make this a high-class experience so she decided on picking up a couple of steaks for dinner. 

After all the preparations were done all that was left to do was wait for Brian to show up. Alanah had completely lost track of time being and didn’t realize it was already Saturday afternoon. Brian was due to arrive in just a couple of minutes. She nervously walked around her apartment to make sure that she didn’t leave anything out that she didn’t want him to see or if there were any messes she neglected to clean up that she somehow missed before. By the time she finished her final inspection there was a knock on the door. 

“Just a second!” Alanah called out as she ran to the nearest mirror to quickly inspect herself one final time. 

She was wearing a black cocktail dress that went to her mid-thigh and showed off ample cleavage. The edges of her black, lacy bra were just barely peeking out which encapsulated her large, round breasts. After Alanah took a second to smooth her hair she went to the door and opened it. 

“Hey, Brian! I’m glad you found this place alright!” Alanah cheerfully said to him. 

Alanah was grateful that Brian looked the same as he did in his pictures. The one thing he wasn’t expecting however was the amount of hair on his chest. With the top couple of buttons undone on his dress shirt Alanah could see a thick tuft of hair try to break free from the confines of his shirt. 

Alanah shook her head, trying to get her mind off of Brian’s chest and said, “Please, come in! I have steak cooking already. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all. I love steak!” Brian said as he entered Alanah’s apartment. 

“Is medium rare okay?” Alanah asked as she headed into the kitchen. 

“Perfect!” Brain said. 

Alanah and Brian didn’t speak much as she cooked dinner. She was too engrossed with making sure the food was properly cooked and Brian just didn’t have much to say that wasn’t perverted. But, even as Alanah was focused on the food, she couldn’t help but get the feeling that she was being watched. She took a quick glance behind her and saw Brian blatantly staring at her ass while she cooked. Alanah turned back to the food and rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. 

_ Well, I know where this evening is going _ . She thought to herself as she finished cooking the steaks. 

“Dinner is served!” Alanah said as she plated the food and offered one of them to Brian. 

The dinner itself was nothing too special. Alanah made small talk with Brian to be polite but whenever he spoke he would almost never look into her eyes. His gaze seemed to be permanently fixated on her chest. The longer Brian continued to stare, the more aroused Alanah began to feel. She could feel the intense lust coming from her guest. She could tell just from his gaze and the way he was licking his lips as he stared at her breasts how much he wanted to ravage her. As much as Alanah wanted Brian to jump her bones right then and there she had to finish her steak first since she hadn’t eaten all day. But, as soon as she was finished, which wasn’t too long after Brian, she invited him over to her couch. 

He immediately tensed up. As much as Brian had hoped something like this would happen, and the selfie Alanah posted in her underwear seemed to insinuate something like this would happen, he still felt incredibly nervous. He was shaking by the time he sat down next to Alanah. 

Alanah, sensing his nervousness, reached around and started softly stroking his back and said, “It’s alright. You have no reason to be nervous.” 

“Sorry, I’m just not used to being with such a beautiful woman.” He admitted. 

Alanah smiled, “Aww, that’s so nice of you to say! Here, just follow my lead.” 

A moment later she moved her face closer and closer to his until their lips crashed together. Alanhs started off by passionately kissing Brian. He sat there for the first few seconds unsure of how to respond. But, seeing how into the kiss Alanah was eased most of his anxiety and allowed him to start reciprocating. Brain gently placed a hand on the back of her head as he opened his mouth while he kissed Alanah. She mirrored his actions. As soon as her mouth was open Alanah shoved a tongue inside of his mouth. Brian wasn’t expecting that but he wasn’t about to stop her. His heart pounded as he began wrestling his tongue with hers. He loved the taste of her saliva on his tongue. Brian’s cock became rock hard after only a few more seconds of kissing. He shifted his body to a more comfortable position and ended up brushing his bulge against Alanah’s bare thigh. 

Alanah abruptly separated from Brian’s lips and started breathing heavily. He gave her a confused look. 

“Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?” Brain asked. 

Alanah shook her head, “Absolutely not. The opposite in fact. Feeling how hard you are has gotten me so fucking horny. I haven’t been this turned on in months. As a reward, you can do whatever you want to me.” Alanah leaned into Brian’s ear and whispered, “No limits.”

Brian thought he was about to cum right then and there. There was so much he wanted to do to Alanah all at once. It was difficult for him to choose one thing to do. That was until his eyes fell to her breasts again. They were practically spilling out of her dress. He knew it wouldn’t take much effort to free them. 

Brain took a deep breath and reached down to Alanah’s cleavage and started tugging the dress to the side. After he exposed one of the cups of her bra he did the same on the other side and completely exposed Alanah’s bra-clad breasts. His heart pounded again as he roughly yanked her bra cups to the side as well and exposed Alanah’s breasts. 

She cooed softly as Brian began kissing her neck and trailing down her body very quickly. It only took a few seconds for Brian to latch his mouth onto Alanah’s right nipple. He switched between kissing it and gently biting it. Each time he switched he elicited a somewhat loud moan from Alanah. He reached his hand up and grabbed a handful of Alanah’s other breast as he continued sucking her voluptuous mound. Her dark pink nipple became rock hard in Brian’s mouth. He used the extra space from her hard nipple to swirl his tongue around the sides of it, making Alanah moan again. Brain looked into Alanah’s eyes as he gently bit her extremely sensitive nub 

“Oh fuck!” Alanah suddenly moaned. 

Brian felt like his dick was about to break through the zipper of his pants with how hard it was. As much as he wanted to keep sucking on Alanah’s tit he needed some action as well. 

Brain took his mouth off of Alanah and stood up. Before Alanah could ask him why he stopped he unzipped his pants and promptly pulled them down and showed her his huge, throbbing erection. 

“Let me fuck your tits.” Brian said, breathing heavily and staring at Alanah’s chest. 

She responded by laying down on the couch. Brian grinned as he climbed on top of Alanah and rested his cock between her tits. He groaned softly as he felt the softness of Alanah’s breasts in his hands. He gently pushed her breasts together until his cock was sandwiched between them, causing him to moan again. 

“Fuck! Your tits feel so fucking amazing.” Brian moaned. 

He started thrusting his cock between Alanah’s breasts. Despite how big they were, Brian managed to get the head of his cock to peek out the top of her cleavage with each thrust. Alanah looked down at Brian’s dick and stared at the head as it disappeared and reappeared with each thrust. She also moaned, loving how his hot, thick cock felt against her breasts as he fucked them. 

“Fuck! Alanah I’m about to cum!” Brian moaned. 

“Cum! Cum for me! Cum all over my big fucking tits!” Alanah moaned. 

After a few more quick thrusts Brian moaned loudly and pulled his cock out of Alanah’s tits just in time to cover them in a huge, thick load of cum. Almost every inch of her breasts had at least some cum on it. Brian breathed heavily as he recovered from his intense orgasm. 

“Is that all you wanted to do?” Alanah asked. 

Brian shook his head and said, “Nope. Not by a long shot.” 

Alanah smirked. “So, what else did you have in mind?” 

“Do you have whip cream, strawberries, and a banana?” He asked. 

Alanah thought for a moment before saying, “Yeah, I think so. Check the fridge. And the banana should be on the kitchen counter beside the fridge.” 

Brian darted to the kitchen and quickly came back with all three of the things he requested. By the time he came back Alanah had already cleaned the cum off of her tits and was fully naked, save for her panties.

“Here, give me that.” Alanah said as she reached out for the can of whip cream. 

Brian put down the banana and the strawberries on the coffee table beside the couch and handed Alanah the can. She shook it a few times before spraying its contents onto her body. She started off with her stomach, spraying a thick trail of whip cream at the top of her panties and trailing up her body until she reached her breasts. She then sprayed a circle around her nipples and connected the trail to the one on her stomach. 

Alanah put the can on the floor and said, “What are you waiting for? Dig in.”

Brian was fully erect in an instant. He crawled on top of Alanah once again and started licking up the whip cream on Alanah, making sure not to miss a single piece. He trailed his tongue up her stomach until he reached her breasts, where he then took each nipple into his mouth and roughly sucked on it. Alanah moaned as she felt Brian swirl his tongue around and lick up all of the whip cream. But even after all of the whip cream was gone Brian still wanted more. He continued licking up Alanah’s body until he reached her armpits and gave each of them a nice, long lick. He loved the way they tasted and smelled. They were overwhelming with her natural scent along with just a hint of sweat. Brian hungrily licked Alanah’s armpits for a couple more seconds before his cock began aching for more. 

He pulled his tongue off of Alanah and growled, “Turn over.” 

Alanah did as he asked and flipped onto her stomach. She then felt a pair of strong hands violently slap her ass as she felt Brian’s hot breath starting to trail up her legs. She felt his breath continue all the way up to her panties where she felt his breath stop at her ass. Alanah gasped as Brian plunged his nose into her panties and took a deep whiff. 

“Fuck… You smell so good.” Brian said, his face still pressed against Alanah’s ass. 

He then moved his face away a couple of inches to give himself enough room to pull down Alanah’s panties, exposing her bare ass and wet pussy. He groaned in delight as he admired how plump and full Alanah’s ass was. He roughly grabbed her ass cheeks and dug his fingers into them. He couldn’t help but squeeze and knead her ass for a few seconds before continuing with what he really wanted to do.

Brian pulled Alanah’s ass cheeks apart until her tight asshole was exposed. His mouth watered as he stared at her dark hole. He wasted no time in burying his face into her ass crack. Brian gave her crack a long, intense lick before focusing his attention on her asshole. He pressed his tongue against Alanah’s asshole and began licking it. 

Alanah squirmed a bit, not used to feeling someone’s tongue on her asshole enthusiastically licking it, but the longer Brian licked her there, the more she started to like it. She began gyrating her hips and inadvertently thrusting her ass into Brian’s face, which he not only was able to keep up with, but seemed to love. He swirled his tongue around faster and faster, pressing it against her asshole as hard as he could. Alanah moaned loudly. Brian stopped rimming her as he took one more deep sniff and pulled away to catch his breath. 

Alanah responded by grabbing the can of whip cream and spraying it onto her ass cheeks. Once those were covered she blindly fiddled around with the nozzle until she felt it enter her asshole, where she then sprayed a hefty dose of whip cream inside of her ass and filled it up. 

“Dig in.” Alanah cooed as she put down the can once again. 

Brian didn’t need to be told twice. He licked his lips right before he smashed his face against her ass cheeks and quickly licked them clean. Alanah moaned at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue pressing itself hard against her ass. But the licking was over as soon as it began. Alanah was disappointed for a brief moment before she felt Brian plunge his tongue deep inside of her asshole and suck up all of the whip cream she had poured in there. But again, it only took Brian a few seconds to get all of the whip cream out from there. Alanah reached over and grabbed the fruit Brian had laid on the table. 

“What are you going to do with those?” Brian asked as he pulled away from her ass once again. 

“Watch this.” Alanah said. 

She then lifted her ass up until it was flat. Alanah gently stuck the banana in her asshole and sprinkled some strawberries around the hole. Brian’s mouth watered again as is cock began to ache pleasurably once again. He didn’t even need to wait for her next instruction as Brian started eating the strawberries on Alanah’s ass right off of her skin. Once those were eaten Brian slowly worked his way down the Banana, taking an inch or two of it into his mouth before biting off a piece. Alanah couldn’t help but squirm and moan as she felt the banana get lighter and lighter in her ass. It didn’t take long for her to feel Brian’s hot breath against her asshole as he worked his way down to the nub. She loved the way he exhaled through his nose as he chewed, the air almost rhythmically tickling her asshole. But, getting her own asshole teased wasn’t quite enough for Alanah, she wanted Brian to share in her pleasure. 

As soon as Brian was finished eating the banana Alanah said to him, “Now it’s your turn.” She said as she grabbed the can of whip cream. 

Brian grinned as he got onto his stomach and Alanah stood up. Once he was in position Alanah spread Brian’s hairy ass apart with one hand and sprayed his asshole full of whip cream. She then mirrored what he did to her and plunged her tongue deep inside of his asshole and greedily licked and sucked up all of the whip cream. 

“Fuck! That feels amazing Alanah!” He moaned. 

Alanah gave Brian’s ass a few extra licks after it was completely clean for good measure. But, as much as she wanted to keep going and lcikinghis asshole she needed more. 

“Fuck me.” Alanah growled, “Fuck my ass.” 

Brian jumped out of his seat, grabbed Alanah, and spun her around and threw her back onto the couch onto her stomach. In the blink of an eye he mounted her and pressed the head of his raging erection against Alanah’s tight asshole. The residue from the whip cream acted as a sort-of lube and allowed Brian to slide his cock inside of Alanah’s tight asshole. They both moaned loudly as Brian clawed his fingers into her plump ass cheeks, to the point of bruising them. Alanah thrusted her hips back against Brian’s cock as he fucked her harder and harder. 

“Shit! Fuck! Alanah your ass is so fucking tight! I can’t hold on for much longer!” Brian moaned. 

“Don’t you dare fucking cum yet! We just started you bitch!” Alanah moaned. 

Brian moaned again as he fucked her ass even harder and faster. He loved the way Alanah’s ass gripped his shaft so tightly, feeling her inner warmth penetrate his shaft as he continued to fuck her ass. It felt amazing. He kept grunting as he thrusted his cock all the way inside of Alanah’s ass, allowing every inch of his shaft to feel her warmth and tightness. 

Alanah moaned and clenched her hands into fists. Nobody had ever fucked her ass so deep before, mainly because nobody who fucked her ass had a cock nearly as big as Brian’s. She loved it. She especially loved how hard and fast Brian was fucking her, taking no regard for her comfort or pleasure whatsoever. It turned Alanah on so much that he was just using her body, her ass, as his own personal fuck toy. 

“I’m gonna cum Alanah! Fuck! I can’t hold it!” Brian moaned. 

“Cum! Cum in my fucking ass!” Alanah screamed. 

Right as Brian filled her ass full of cum Alanah rubbed her pussy and triggered her own powerful orgasm as well. They both moaned so loud Alanah knew there was no way the neighbors didn’t hear their moans. Once he was finished, Brian pulled his still-hard cock out of Alanah, but she stayed in the same position, holding her asshole up in the air. 

“Hey, can you grab that glass over there?” Alanah asked Brian, pointing to a wine glass on a shelf across the room. 

Brian got up and retrieved the glass for Alanah. When it was in her hand, Alanah held the opening of the glass up against her asshole and slowly tilted her body so all of the cum in her ass would flow into the glass. Brian jerked himself off to the sight. As soon as Alanah felt that all of the cum from her ass was in the glass she carefully continued to hold the glass upright as she herself sat upright on the. She took a whiff of the cum in the glass and then eyed the leftover strawberries on the table. She was about to grab one of them before she noticed Brian, who was jerking his cock rather fast. 

“Are you going to cum again?” Alanah asked. 

Brian vigorously nodded his head. 

“Good. I want you to cum all over these strawberries before I eat them.” Alanah said. 

That was all it took for Brian to make his sensitive cock cum. He shot another big load of cum all over the strawberries and the table. Alanah licked her lips as the fruit became plastered in Brian’s white essence. 

Alanah grabbed a handful of strawberries off of the table and closely examined them. The top side of them were all coated in a thick layer of cum. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth and threw the handful of strawberries inside. Once she chewed and swallowed them she washed it down with a big swig from her cum glass. 

“Thank you for this date Alanah. It was amazing!” Brian said. 

“Who said this date was done? I’m not done eating. Find more food to jerk off onto. I’m still hungry.” Alanah said as she took another sip of cum.


End file.
